Dragonball Forever
by Ryo Chan83
Summary: Its 2 Years after the end of GT. Vegeta has disappeared. Training somewhere. Gohan has given up fighting for a quiet life. Krillen, Yamcha and the rest of the Z fighters too. So what do you do, when earth is under its biggest threat ever, and only Generat
1. Prologue

Its 2 Years after the end of GT. Vegeta has disappeared. Training somewhere. Gohan has given up fighting for a quiet life. Krillen, Yamcha and the rest of the Z fighters too. So what do you do, when earth is under its biggest threat ever, and only Generation X stands in its way?  
  
Disclaimer I do not own DB/Z/GT Yada yada yada and although I wish I did I do not own any rights to the names or anything. However if Toei try to nick my idea I'll sue em to hell :p  
  
Prologue  
  
Pan lay on the grass looking at the sky. It had been 2 years since the battle with the dragons. Ever since the battle, everyone had got on with their lives, they all let Goku go. One person, who refused to thought, was Pan. She vowed to go Super Saiyan and make her Grandpa proud. She promised she would make the world a safer place. But at the moment she had to deal with her biggest vow yet.  
  
"PAN!!!!!" came the cry from inside.  
  
"What have I done now?" she thought to herself. Without Goku, Pan had taken on a rebellious attitude. She was often in detention for not finishing homework, insulting teachers, and vandalism. But lately she'd started going further. To the state that she'd beat someone up for looking at her.  
  
"I just got another phone call from school. You beat up another kid." Came a familiar voice. It was Videl. The young quarter saiyan's mum was near to having a nervous breakdown with all these phone calls. "What happened this time?" she said almost in tears. "Some boy breath near you?"  
  
Pan just sat there and smiled. "He had it coming"  
  
"Pan, I don't know what else to do with you." Videl said with tears starting to form in her eyes. "It's like you don't care about anyone anymore."  
  
"Well when you got parents like I have, you can't blame me." She said with a smile. This was all Videl could take. As soon as pan turned her face towards her mum, she felt a hand knock here across the garden.  
  
Pan sat up in utter shock. Her mum had just hit her, and hard. She couldn't believe her mum would go that far, never mind what she'd say next.  
  
"I GIVE UP WITH YOU PAN!!!!" She cried out. "IF THIS IS HOW YOU WANT TO LIVE YOUR LIFE, THEN I DON'T THINK I CAN STAND LIVING WITH YOU ANYMORE".  
  
With that Videl flew off into the distance.  
  
Short start to the story but seeing what happens in part 2 I thought it was a good place to stop 


	2. Part 1 Where angels fall

Part 1. Where Angels fall.  
  
"I can't believe she's such a bad mother that she'd hit her own daughter." Pan scowled as she sat down to watch TV. She put her hand on her face where Videl had hit her. It still hurt and the red mark from when the hand hit was easy to see.  
  
Just at that moment, Goten walked in.  
  
"Woah Pan, who'd you upset this time?" He chuckled.  
  
"That's none of your business" she said sulking.  
  
"Right......" Goten sighed. He knew trying to talk to Pan when she was upset was like trying to stop Vegeta from training. "You haven't seen Videl anywhere have you? She promised to drop me and Paris off at the mall"  
  
"I DON'T KNOW AND I DON'T CARE WHERES SHE'S GONE!" Pan screamed. "I HATE HER!!!"  
  
"Don't say things like that Pan, you don't mean it." Goten said concerned bout his niece and sister.  
  
"Yes I do, infact, I hope I never see her again" Pan screamed as she ran crying to her room.  
  
She jumped on her bed and held her head into the pillow. As she cried, she whispered out the words, "I miss you Grandpa."  
  
Meanwhile in town.  
  
"I don't know what to do with her anymore Bulma" Videl sniffed. She'd gone straight to Capsule Corp to see Bulma and as usual Bulma used her best technique to wipe away the blues, and went clothes shopping with her.  
  
"She's not been the same since Goku died. It's like she's blaming everyone for taking him away from her" Videl said trying to drink her tea, while fighting back the tears.  
  
"I don't think it's that Videl, I think she blames herself for Goku going" Bulma replied trying to comfort her friend.  
  
"She hates me" Videl cried, finally loosing out to her emotions. "She said I was the worst mother ever."  
  
"Well...." Bulma started to reply before she was cut off by an explosion outside. Videl wiped away her tears and stood up.  
  
"I'll be right back Bulma, I gotta sort this out." She yelled as she ran towards the explosion.  
  
Gohan's house 4 hours later.  
  
Gohan was stood in the kitchen cooking dinner. Normally he'd leave it to Videl but since she was missing at the moment he made a start of it himself. Goten was sat watching TV and Pan still lying on her bed. Then the bell rang.  
  
"Goten could you get that, I'm a bit busy at the moment" Gohan yelled to his kid brother.  
  
"Sure thing" Goten said springing up hoping it was Paris to come see him again. As he opens the door, he wasn't greeted by the cheerful, innocent face of Paris, but by an upset, almost in tears face of Bulma.  
  
"Bulma?" he said shocked to see her. "What are you doing her? What's wrong?"  
  
Hearing Goten's shocked voice, Gohan came to the door himself.  
  
"Gohan" Bulma said trying to fight back the tears. She looked at the floor and saw Pan standing at her bedroom door, listening in. She took a deep breath and gave the family the bad news. "Gohan, I'm sorry, but......... Videl's dead."  
  
Gohan fell backwards in utter shock as Goten tried to comfort him. And as Bulma looked towards Pan, she saw not the rebellious child Videl talked of, but a scared girl, looking like she'd lost everything in the world.  
  
Bulma turned round trying not the face the pain as Videl's only child fell to the floor in tears and screamed out for her mum to return to her.  
  
How did Videl die? What will happen next to Gohan and his family? Find out in part 2 


End file.
